Doctor Who Adventures/The Cytrons
Clara's dad:Clara!Did you finished the soup?-said Clara's Dad shouting from the garage,where he is repairing his car. Clara:Almost!-Clara responded.Did you finished repairing the car? But her dad didn't gave an answer. Clara:Dad?-Clara said,worried.I'm coming down to you!-she said,while she was on her way to the garage. In the garage: Clara:Dad?-she said when she realized her dad is not on the garage.What is this?Something is wrotten on the car...."Cytron Inc.".Cytron?-Clara asked.What is that? Clara runned in her room,at the phone,calling the Doctor. In The Tardis: Doctor:Oh god...she's calling me again!-he said,being annoyed by Clara's constants callings.What does she wants again?We said we are taking a break...*answers the phone*Hi...What's up now? Clara:*trough Phone*''My dad is gone!I can't find him!'' Doctor:I am a time traveler,not a detective. Clara:On the car,which he was reparing before disapearing...it wrote "Cytron Inc" Doctor:CYTRON INC.????-The doctor said worried.Clara!I am coming!But close the garage,and don't open it again.Stay away from the car! Clara:Alright! At Clara's home: Doctor:Open this door already,Clara! Clara:Sorry!-she said while opening the door. Doctor:Show me..where's the garage? Clara:This way. In the garage: Doctor:Hello,little Cytron corrupted car... Clara:Doctor,tell me what's going on!What's Cytron? Doctor:Cytron Inc is an alien corporation.They always attack the humanity.But no one knows why.They mode of attacking is writing "Cytron Inc" on something electrical,which they will later be able to posses.They were exiled from Earth by me a long time ago.They can't ever return.So possesing electrical things is their way on getting here. Clara:You said they could posses the car.... Doctor:Exactly! Clara:The car's mottor started! Doctor:Uh-oh,..run out of the garage! Outside: Doctor:And now to close the garage door...*uses his screwdriver* Clara:What was the last part for? Doctor:I blocked the door!But it won't last for long. Clara:But that doesn't explains why my dad can't be found. Doctor:Yes it does.When they posses something,they can transport everything they touch into their laboratory.That's why we must make sure the car DOES NOT get out of the garage.They always attacked humanity,but the reason was never revealed.It was a long time ago when I exiled them...I was on my 3th regeneration.Then I met them again twice in my 4th regeneration,and once in my seventh.But I never heard about them ever since...Until now. Clara:And what are they doing with the humans they kidnapp? Doctor:They transforms them into Cytrons.They wipe their memory,and put them into that robot suit,the Cytrons has,like Cybermans. Clara:Oh no!DAD!We must save him! Doctor:We will. *The Cytron car broke the door* Doctor:Ok....so...run!*they both start running* Clara:Ok..so what's the plan? Doctor:We must run into the Tardis.He'll touch the Tardis,and transporting us on their laboratory,where your dad is. Clara:Why don't we let him touch us now? Doctor:He needs to take the Tardis.Otherwise we could never escape! In the Tardis: Doctor:There we are! Clara:I feel something weird.... Doctor:That's it!He touched us!We are on their laboratory! Outside the Tardis/Inside the laboratory: Cytron1:We found the Doctor! CytronLeader:It been a time Doctor!!!! Doctor:Yes,it been! CytronLeader:Since you exiled us,we had small control on Earth...but today is the day we will rise! Doctor:How exactly?I exiled you!Only I can decide if you can go to Earth! CytronLeader:All the humans we kidnapp...they end up as Cytrons!Except for one!If you don't delete the exile,the girl's dad will be just killed off.Bring him in there! Dad:Agh...gh..gh... Clara:DAD! CytronLeader:So what do you say Doctor?Let us go on Earth...or we will kill this guy! Dad:Clara...what's going on? Clara:I'll explain you later.. CytronLeader:There will be no "later" for this man...if you don't let us go on earth,Doctor! Doctor:....Tsss... CytronLeader:Let us go..and this man stays alive. Doctor:But you will kill hundreds others!Why do you always attacked humanity?You never had a reason! CytronLeader:YES WE DO!Anyway...I see you won't delete the exile.Ok..kill the man! Doctor:WAIT!I...I delete it. *A strange auro appears at all the Cytrons,meaning they are free to go on earth* CytronLeader:This is better.Here is the man!*Trows him* Clara's dad is now fainted. In the Tardis: Clara:But Doctor..wouldn't they invade Earth now? Doctor:No. Clara:How? Doctor:I freed them.I took your dad.I put the exile back on,and then we runed! Clara:So you tricked them! Doctor:Yes. Home: Doctor:You better put your dad in the garage.Tell him it was all a dream. Clara:Alright! Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald